Linens
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: Companion oneshot to Our Eternity trilogy. When Gracie wakes him up, Fang is in for a night of misadventures. K-plus for one use of language.


**Okay, so if you have been reading the Our Eternity trilogy-- or more specifically, the final installment of that trilogy, You and Me Forever-- you've been waiting a little while for the two other stories I said were on the way. Don't worry, I'm working on it-- but I had this idea the other day, and I just had to write it.**

**It's a companion piece to the trilogy, but you won't have any trouble following it if you haven't read the trilogy. However, if you want background on the characters, the trilogy is the place to go. This story takes place shortly after Always You and Me (part two), and AYAM is preceded by Becoming You and Me (part one). But feel free to just read this one-shot and be amused and be done with it. : )**

**Alright, so without further ado, here we go! Enjoy!**

"Daddy? Daddy. Daddy, wake up."

Fang groaned and rolled onto his side. He yawned and wiped at the corner of his eyes as he looked down at his six-year-old daughter. "What is it, Grace?"

Gracie bit her lip and looked at the floor guiltily. "I wet the bed again."

He sighed. "Can you get Mommy?"

"Earlier you told me not to bug her because she was really tired. So I'm not."

"Oh, right." Fang sat up and stayed there a moment before hoisting himself off the bed, mentally running down what he now had to do. Bathe Gracie, change her, and change the sheets. Since Gracie had been kidnapped and terrorized at the School, she'd been wetting the bed, but he'd never dealt with an episode before; Max had always done it. But he could do it; he made the kids breakfast, after all. "Okay, come here."

Fang took Gracie's hand and led her out of the room, careful not to wake Iggy or Gazzy. They went down the hallway to the bathroom, and Fang ran the bath water.

"When this is full, turn it off and hop in," he told Gracie. "I'm going to get you some clean pajamas; I'll be right back."

Gracie nodded, and he ruffled her dark curls as he passed her. As he headed toward the twins' room, he almost ran into the wall, but quickly forced his eyes open and went into the room.

Devin, Gracie's twin, groaned when Fang flipped on the overhead light. "Sorry, buddy," he said, walking over to the dresser and pulling open one of Gracie's drawers. "I'll leave in a minute."

Devin watched as his father dug through the drawer and pulled out a pair of underwear and a nightgown. As he started to leave, Devin said, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you looking for clothes for Gracie?"

Fang turned and looked at him, then looked at the clothes in his hand. "Yeah…"

"That's my underwear."

"…oh."

He went over to the dresser and put the underwear, which he now noticed was a pair of dark green little kid boxers, and got out a pair that was pink and wouldn't be confused with his son's. Then Fang mumbled a goodnight and went back to the bathroom, where he could hear running water. His brain, which was still running slow, vaguely recalled that Gracie should have turned the water off by now.

When he came into the bathroom, he found Gracie, still in her other pajamas, desperately slapping the faucet as water spilled over the side of the tub.

"Whoa! Gracie!" Suddenly wide awake, Fang dropped the clean clothes on the counter and rushed forward. He scooped Gracie, who was wading in water up to her ankles, up with one arm and used his free hand to turn the faucet off. In the quiet that followed, the only sound being the water lapping gently in the bathtub, still sloshing over the side as it moved, Fang surveyed the disaster area, then looked down at Gracie. "Do I want to know?"

She shrugged. "Guess the faucet wasn't working right."

0000000000

After he wiped all the water off the bathroom floor, gave Gracie her bath, and put her in clean clothes, Fang was exhausted but went to the twins' room anyway and stripped Gracie's bed.

Well, tried to.

"Gracie, can you get off the bed?"

While Fang was trying to get the sheets off the bed, Gracie had planted herself at the foot of it and was grinning impishly at her father, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Grace," he said tiredly. "Please."

Devin hadn't awoken when Fang turned the light on this time, but now he sat up and asked, "Daddy? What're you doing now?"

"I'm changing Gracie's sheets, then I'll leave, I promise," Fang said hastily, then turned back to his daughter. "Gracie, move."

"Fine," she said, pouting as she hopped down. Fang took the sheets off the bed and unfolded the ones he'd found in the linen closet. He pulled one corner of the sheet over the corner of the mattress and then took the other one, but it didn't seem to be big enough.

"What the…" He jerked at the end of the sheet, stretching it as far as it would go, and managed to slowly, slowly pull it over the other corner of the mattress. "Yeah! Look at that, Grace! Daddy kicked the sheet's-- ow!"

The corner of the sheet snapped off the mattress and hit Fang in the face. He stood up straight, holding a hand over his face.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Gracie asking, climbing back on the bed and standing on it so she could look at his face.

"I'm fine," he grunted, picking her up. "I don't think those are the right sheets."

They left the room, turning off the overhead light and saying goodnight to Devin, and walked to the linen closet at the end of the hall. Fang set Gracie down and reached to the shelf where all the sheets and comforters were. He tried to pull a set of pink sheets from the bottom of the pile, and the next thing he knew, they were standing in the midst of the entire household's linen supplies.

"Oh, forget it," Fang said, having had enough of the night's ordeal. He kicked a blanket off his feet, swung Gracie up on his hip, and marched right back to his own room.

"You're not going to pick that up?" Gracie asked, pointing at the mess.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Fang fixed her with a serious gaze. "Because the sheets made me mad."

0000000000

"Fang!"

His eyes snapped open, and he saw that it was morning. At Max's yelling, Iggy and Gazzy started stirring, and from where she was huddled into his chest, Gracie looked up at Fang with wide eyes.

"What the _hell_ happened to my linen closet?"

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it! I thought it was kind of cute and funny. Please review, let me know what you thought! : )**


End file.
